The Gift
In Obenism, the Gift is a concept of a divine boon or blessing, granted upon an individual for unknowable reasons by Sallóh. In mainstream discussions, the Gift often refers to exceptional talents of an individual, particularly ones related to intellectual or artistic prowess, and great ability in craftsmanship. However, the Gift is also a concept in Obenist cosmology, where it refers to abilities and powers otherwise unattainable by mortal means. The most famous gifts of this kind are the elemental powers of the Bearers in Surma Caltha, such as Scerna and Tsilla. Mechanics It is not known how an individual comes to possess a Gift, but it is maintained that the Gift is granted by Sallóh at an individual's birth, rather than being random or something that an individual can work to attain. The Gift often does not manifest until times of grave need, commonly when a person's life or loved ones are in danger. The first time the Gift is accessed commonly would result in explosive demonstrations of power, and many Bearers are never again able to reach such heights despite decades of training and devotion. It is not known how the Gift grants these powers, or whether a Gift can be artificially obtained or taken away. An individual with a Gift demonstrates an instinctive understanding of the powers granted and does not require any training or specific education, though Bearers can hone their skill through practice. Types of Gifts There are several types of the Gift, granting various powers to their recipient. The best known of these are the Gifts of the Bearers, several of which appear in the Surma Caltha. * Gift of Mist and shadows, which grants control of fog, steam and clouds. Proficient Mistbearers can manipulate the mists to create visual and even aural illusions. * Gift of Wind and airs, the power to control the flows of air and gasses in general. Windbearers often can manipulate sounds and voices, as well as atmospheric pressure in enclosed spaces. * Gift of Ice and winters, most closely associated with the ability to draw out temperature out of an area and manipulate physical manifestations of water ice and some other crystalline solids. Skilled Icebearers know how to influence inertia. * Gift of Fire and lights, typically associated with raising temperature, creating light and pyrokinesis. Proficient Firebearers are adept at influencing energy and the march of entropy. * Gift of Thunder and storms, besides the manipulation of electricity and weather phenomena associated with lightning, also grants control (to a degree) of various plasmas and magnetic fields. * Gift of Earth and stones, which grants limited control over solid minerals, is most often priced for the internal effects it has upon a Stonebearer - increased stamina and physical duress far above that of an average human being, as well as innate understanding of the geological situation in a given area. * Gift of Life and seeds, by far the rarest of the Gifts, allows a Lifebearer to influence the vital forces of living beings, decrease and increase metabolism and growth rates of organism, as well as, for proficient users, to effectively stop all such processes immediately. Other types of Gifts exist or are hypothesized to exist, but examples of these are rare and far between. Obenist theologians and theoreticians will often attempt to analyse a particular power as a manifestation of one of these seven Gifts of the Bearers, rather than designate a new gift. However, more and more support gathers behind the idea that at least some powers may be recognised as Gifts, such as: * Worldwalking, the ability to access and travel Fetśu, the branch of Saldibeno that connects various worlds and realities; * Hithiel manipulation, unique to individuals from Damonth, the ability to conjure objects and pocket dimensions from the "cold mists of creation", and the related * Uratic magic, the ability to influence mental states and awareness of individuals. Other "supernatural" and "mundanely inexpicable" phenomena and talents exist both within and beyond Obenist communities, but, in order to be considered Gifts, they must be innate to an individual and unattainable through practice and study. Hence, the general abilities to manipulate the field of magic or to commune with ambient sentience are not classified as Gifts. Implications For religious individuals, the Gift carries significant implications, and are often viewed as direct evidence of Sallóh's will. However, theological interpretations vary between different denominations of Obenism. The biggest such difference is: * in Eastern Obenism, the Gift is a Bearer's opportunity and chance. The Gift itself is not given with a specific intent or mission, rather, it is the Bearer's choices and wishes that dictate how it is used. The Bearer should thus strive to live a just life and use the Gift for good as a proof of their own moral integrity; * in Western Obenism, the Gift is bestowed with a direct mission, and it is the Bearer's duty and destiny to fulfill this mission. The Bearer should thus strive to devote their life to Sallóh in hopes that their mission be revealed and the chance to prove themselves be given to the Bearer. Regardless of the religiosity of denomination of the Bearer, the Gift also carries a much more direct implication. Being an intuitive and innate form of supernatural ability, the Gift does not require years of practice and study to be wielded. The biggest advantage of the Bearers over other magic users is, however, the fact that the Bearers do not experience the negative physical and psychological effects of magic manipulation associated with other forms of the practice. On the other hand, the Gifts tend to be significantly less predictable and offer less fine control over the effects, often relying on brute force. Similarly, the abilities and skills with Gifts can be improved only slightly with time and training, and by and large are defined by the time a Bearer becomes aware of them. Category:Obenism Category:Meta Category:Magic